Forgive Me
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: Lily is alone outside, and her eyes are opened by a single flight. Better than summary. Written by Lily!


**Hey all. Here is my response to a prompt that said "Bloody Hell." "Forgive me." I changed Hell to Heck though...oh well. Anyway, it's a bit random...here we go...**

I was walking down by the lake, and everyone was inside. It was a weekend, and most people had seen fit to drink butterbeer in their respective common rooms, or to go to bed early.

The sky itself was frozen. The lake still had a thin layer of ice on it, leftover from the coldest winter we had seen in our lives. And I inhaled sharply, taking in the frost of the air, taking it into my soul. Because it wasn't fair. Everyone else had everything. _Everything._ And I didn't have anything, not anymore. For some reason, someone had seen fit to rid me of the most important people in my life. My parents are _dead. Dead, dead, dead. _Gone, and never coming back. But I still have Clay, at least. And he will always be there for me.

My friends are distant. They don't know what to say to me, because my parents are _dead_. They don't know how to act around me. But Clay just acts how he always did. And I love that about him. And I feel the shard of ice in my heart melt, just a bit.

But a cold wind freezes it again. Because I've realized, I'm not alone out here. Someone is following me. Someone else is here, invading my solitude.

"Hey," he says, tapping me lightly on the shoulder. And as I turn, I realize who it is. _Potter. _

"What do you want, Potter?" I ask scathingly.

"I want you to fly with me," he says softly, and I notice that he is carrying his broomstick, "Please, Lily. Just this once."

He mounts the broomstick, and then he holds out his hand. A small part of me wants to run away, screaming like there is no tomorrow. But that's just it. It's a small part. And the rest of me takes his hand.

He pulls me onto the broom. And then we are flying. The castle and the lake get smaller and smaller. And then we surge upward suddenly.

A small shriek escapes me, and I tighten my hold on his waist.

"Don't worry," he whispers to me, "I won't let you fall."

The castle is a speck; the lake is but a raindrop. And we're in a cloud! Inside a cloud! Me, Lily Evans, the girl who has never broken a rule in her life, is in a cloud! And, we are miles in the air, miles above the world, and I forget all the terror and the horror of my past. Because none of that is true; all of that is fake. This is what's real. Me, and him, in the cloud, in the sky.

But all to soon, we're falling down to earth again. And I feel an icy tear on my cheek. It's over. And I'll have to pretend that the world is real, that this wonderful night never happened.

We're on the ground again. And there will be nothing to show for this perfect night. No one can ever know. And it will break my heart to hide it.

Oh, what am I thinking? This is _Potter_. Annoying, arrogant, self-obsessed Potter. But a voice in my head tells me that this isn't true anymore. Because I know he doesn't annoy me anymore, he no longer brags about his achievements, and he's caring now. And I'd like to think that he changed for me. But I know it's not true.

I feel more tears on my cheeks. And he turns around, and I duck my head so he doesn't see. But he already saw them, I know it.

"Lily, you're crying!" he says in a voice of dismay. He wraps his arms around me, as if daring anyone to harm me while he was there, "Don't cry, love. Don't cry."

And I'm stuck speechless. Not even Clay said those words in that way. It was like he actually cared. And then I realize his arms around me, really seeing it for the first time. I pull away, numbed.

"Blooming heck, James!" I say, too upset to realize that I called him by his name, too upset to realize that my voice is only just below a shout, the words coming out harsher than I had intended, "We can't do this! I have a boyfriend. And what if anyone saw us? What would they think?"

"Forgive me, Lily," he says simply. I see the hurt in his eyes. It's as if I can see into his very soul. And he feels betrayed, I know it. He feels like I led him on. And I can't stand it another moment. I can feel my heart melting.

"There's nothing to forgive," I say softly, "I just hope you can forgive me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But really, we can't do this!"

"Forgive me, Lily, but I think we can."

**So, what did you think? Please tell me in a review!**


End file.
